The Broken Tales of a TimeTravler
by Time Agent Extrodinare
Summary: Where do you go when your own time isn't you home anymore? After having worked with the Doctor to save 3010 earth from a diseas that put humanity on the brink of extinction. Kade had nowhere to go, except one place.Jack/OC,&minor Janto.Doctors 11&10. R
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Tales of a Time Traveler**

**Chapter One**

**A/n: so this is like my third rewrite of this story D: I know quite sad but I'm pretty happy with it this time and I'm hoping that you all will like it as well and review to let me know what you think! I always appreciate hearing what the readers think. This is my first major Torchwood (Who-niverse) fanfiction so I really want to hear what you the readers think about it.**

There have been many hundreds of legends about the woman who saved humanity in the year 3020. They used to praise her in the streets in a yearly celebration but now those days are long since gone and the universe is a different place. The name forgotten and the face muddled by years of legend; nobody remembers the story of the little Welsh girl who did it all, Kade Quik, the girl who trained at Torchwood and a friend of the Famous Captain Jack Harkness.

_I would say that she was a heroine that day but, we all know bloodshed only leads to bloodshed._

_When she gave them a cure for the death disease she shed the blood of her blood for the good of humanity._

_Humanity took the sacrifice and fought over it for forty years._

_Then all was well and the planet was whole but, Kade was nowhere near._

_It was said she died in a battle on the great Alps of France but, anyone who knew the girl knew she was gone long before then._

_She'd left on a trip._

_She went through time and space traveling with her Doctor._

_Many places and times they saved many worlds._

_But now where do we find our heroine?_

_Alone once again._

To set the scene picture a fifty first century bar jam packed with hundred of moving bodies. And at the bar sits a lovely youthful looking girl who seemed as if she was not to be any older than eighteen. Her skin is pale and her lips are a rosy shade of scarlet, against the lightness of her skin the vivid almost incandescent scarlet eyes stand out far more even than her killer form or long flowing chocolate hair. Next to the seemingly human beauty sits a nearly as alluring purple skinned half human with oceanic eyes and ebony hair. It was to no surprise for Kade after such a long time to have accumulated her share of admirers in the 51st century population. The phenomes she carried from the 31st century were unique and coveted among others. "I would rather enjoy getting to know you better," whispered the woman flipping a lock of her long wavy ebony hair over her shoulder and, setting her hand on Kade's thigh as she leaned forward, a little into her personal space.

"I apologize but I do have to be getting up early tomorrow and I have a lot of work to get done," Kade replied tastefully removing herself from the woman's grasp and smiling politely.

"Oh but we could have quite a lot of fun, we could," the woman murmured.

"Yes well, I have to be going," Kade said standing and dusting the imaginary dust off of her clothes.

"I know you though Kade. I know how alone you are. I can make it all go away," the woman said standing with her and resting her hands low on Kade's waist and pulling her flush against her body to whisper in her ear. "I know you're the last of your kind."

Kade pulled away staring at the woman through narrowed untrusting eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said through tight lips and turned on her heel and heading towards the door of the bar without paying for her tab.

Kade had walked roughly three or four blocks from the pub when a police officer grabbed her by the collar of her skin tight leather jacket. "Oi mate! Cost quite a bit for that lay off a bit. I haven't done anything," she snapped at him scowling.

"Skip out on any tabs lately miss?" He asked accusatorily.

"I don't know what you're on about mate," she replied crossing her arms and frowning indignantly at him.

"Hmmm well ya see miss just a few minutes ago a lady, looking quite a lot like you if I'm not mistaken, skipped her bar tab after sitting and drinking for nearly three hours. You wouldn't happen to know about that would you?" He asked.

"I told you officer I don't know what you're on about, bugger off," she said rolling her eyes and taking a few steps before the officer grabbed her arm again and physically yanked her back.

"I wasn't finished with you," he snarled.

"Well I'm right finished with you," she retorted dangerously just daring him to challenge her.

"Hey miss is there a problem over here?" Asked a voice that rang a bell somewhere in the back of her head but Kade didn't turn to look at the man as she spoke. "No sir this officer is just accusing me of skipping my tab."

"What such a beautiful young lady? None sense, here officer you can just be on your way," said the man handing the officer a few rolled up bills to which the officer said nothing before sulking off.

"Thank y-," Kade began but her breath caught in her throat when she saw who she was speaking to.

"Whoa miss I know I'm good looking but no need to lose your breath there," Jack laughed giving her one of his trademark wicked smiles.

"Jack," she whispered her voice so soft it was hardly a whisper.

"Yes? Have we met? I'd find it hard to believe I could forget an ass like yours," he said smirking at her a wicked and mischievous glint flashing in his glassy blue eyes as they drank in the sight of her.

"You haven't met me yet but, I know you," Kade replied calmly her eyes locking on his time agent's wrists strap.

"That's sexy are you from the time agency as well?" he asked leaning against the wall nearest them and staring intensely into her eyes, as he mentally undressed her.

"No, I'm from the 31st century," Kade replied matching his intense gaze with one of her own.

"Oh is that where that lovely dose of desire is coming from?" he asked running his hand feather light over her cheek and caressing her neck with his finger tips. "I do quite love the phenomes of the 31st century quite a unique quality about them," he whispered leaning down and whispering in her ear his lips almost touching the lobe as his hot breath danced across her skin.

"Ah, I don't think you quite understand me," she said swiftly stepping back from him a small smirk playing on her lips as she surveyed the younger Jack, she had never known him to be so forward with her in all of her time at Torchwood. "We were just friends."

"Just friends?" he asked his eyebrows shooting up in disbelief and slight disappointment. "Just friends with a lovely looking lady like yourself? That's crazy."

Kade laughed loudly at his words smiling somewhat crudely at him. " I do believe you were slightly more mature and subtle in your advances on me in the future but, yes. Just friends," she confirmed.

"Well that won't do," he murmured frowning. "Can I take you for a drink? And perhaps the future can be changed."

"I don't know about that," she murmured.

"Come on miss Kade Quik, it's just a drink I'm not asking to marry you," he said smirking a bit at his own words.

Kade sighed rolling her eyes, there was a bit of the Jack she knew and loved," Okay I suppose so."

Back at the bar where Kade had skipped out on her tab the purple skinned beauty sat at the bar once again. Her fingers drummed steadily on the bar as she sipped at her drink awaiting the man she had been waiting for while she had chatted up Kade originally. The thought of Kade so simply brushing her off was excessively infuriating and frustrating though it did give her a sense of thrill as well; that just meant that when she finally had her that she would get twice the sense of satisfaction to claim the phenomenally sexually appealing woman as her own. A small and devious smirk spread across her blue lips at the thought of Kade begging for her, she licked her lips in anticipation for the moment to come however far into the future that may be.

"Am I interrupting something?" said a fairmilar voice breaking her from her musings of Kade.

"Of course not," the woman replied sharply turning her head to face the new arrival.

He stood there looking down at her with a wolfish grin set on his thin lips as he took in the sight of her. "Hello again Bleua," he said joining her on the bar stool next to her.

"John," she replied sipping her drink and watching him as he shrugged out of his red velvet coat and set it on the bar next to them.

"Triple," John said to the bartender who quickly poured him a large glass of the aforementioned alcohol and set it down in front of him as John set down a bill.

Taking a long drink of his own drink John turned his full attention to the purple skinned woman who he had come to meet in the first place. "Any news?" John asked.

"Tonight was defiantly the night. I don't know how you knew but, I followed her out of the bar and sent a police officer after her. And of course just like you said he saved her from being arrested right on que," Bleua relayed the story of Jack and Kade's _first_ meeting for John.

"Fantastic, so we're one step closer," he said smirking.

"What will we do once they've become friends? I thought they were supposed to be invincible together? That's what the legends said," Bleua whispered under her breath so as to be sure that no passerby heard her words.

"No, they're just legends Bleua. The legends also say that Kade has been dead for centuries but yet here she is walking about and perfectly well so let's not go by some silly legends in an old musty book. I just want Jack back," said John.

"Whatever you say John, I you know very well what I want," she replied.

"I do, your race is very self oriented I cannot fathom why you want her so," John replied.

"So that nobody else can have her," Bleua said.

"Thou shalt covet thy neighbor's wife," John said smirking at her.

"Well then it's a good thing Jack and Kade will never have the chance to get married. Don't question my motives and I won't question yours," Bleua snapped.

"Yes ma'm," John said taking another long drink from his glass.

_Torchwood 2007_

Jack sat straight up in his bed staring at the blank wall directly across from where his head lay as he panted from the nightmare he had just awoken from. Another dream of her. Damn why was he still dreaming of Kade? He knew she was not in his life anymore. He had not received any information that indicated their seeing each other again after she was at Torchwood. The only woman that had had the capability of truly stealing the infamous Captain Jack Harkness' heart and he was never to see her again after she left to save the human race in 3020.

A frown formed on his face as he thought of what would be coming for her after she had done what her destiny required of her. The Doctor should have been there to help. He should have been there a lot of times but being as unreliable as he was the man never showed up in their times of true need. Sighing with frustration Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his clock. It was nearly six which meant that Ianto and the others would start coming in soon. Another day at Torchwood filled with weevil chasing and other various activates he didn't feel like doing without Kade around to shine her light on his life. But then there was Ianto…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Broken Tales of a Time Traveler**

**Chapter Two**

Jack and Kade sat together in a little alcove in the back of the club where the music was low and the atmosphere was intoxicating as the drinks. "So tell me, Kade, how do we meet?" Jack asked smirking at her. "Somewhere exciting I hope? Perhaps the pleasure planet?"

"Actually we met on 31st century Earth," Kade said laughing at the memory of the first time she had met Jack.

"Oh really?" he asked arching his eyebrow interestedly.

"You kidnapped me. But I can't tell anymore; spoilers you know," she said sending him a wink.

_Kade had been walking home from the large corporate building where she was working for her father at the time. It was morning time just before the sun was about to come up and she was mentally cursing her job and the lack of progress they had made in solving the crisis. She stopped when she saw the man in a long old world war two style coat standing on her front porch supposedly waiting for her. After a moment of thought Kade swiftly sped across the front lawn until she appeared in front of him startling him from his thoughts. "Hello," she said simply. "Can I help you there sir?"_

"_Are you Kade Quik?" asked the man in a thick American accent._

"_Well that depends, what do you want?" Kade asked._

"_You need to come with me," he stated simply._

"_Excuse me sir but, I don't even know you," Kade snapped in annoyance at his bluntness._

"_Sorry then miss," the man said grabbing her by the arm and then hoisting her up onto his shoulder and walking away from the front stoop of her home._

At first Jack said nothing in reply, as Kade sat there remembering the brief first meeting she had had with Jack, he couldn't say that it didn't sound like something he would do but, after meeting the Doctor he really wished to change his ways. The life of a conman had grown increasingly less and less fulfilling over the past few years since they had met and the time agency was due to collapse anytime. "Alright then tell me about yourself," Jack said.

At first Jack said nothing in reply, as Kade sat there remembering the brief first meeting she had had with Jack, he couldn't say that it didn't sound like something he would do but, after meeting the Doctor he really wished to change his ways. The life of a conman had grown increasingly less and less fulfilling over the past few years since they had met and the time agency was due to collapse anytime. "Alright then tell me about yourself," Jack said.

"Kade laughed," I dunno Captain what do you wanna know?"

"Where are you from?" Jack asked.

"Before the Outbreak I lived in Wales with my mother and father but afterwards dad and I moved to London. Way too many memories of mum; everywhere I looked I saw things that reminded me of her and it hurt so badly. After the Cure I went traveling with a mate I had met during the war and now I'm here in the 51st century having a nice drink with you," Kade said smiling.

"Wow that gets awfully vague there about half way through," Jack laughed.

"Spoilers mate, I can't tell you," Kade said winking and tapping her nose.

"Well that's inconvenient," Jack said with a sigh of exasperation rolling his eyes.

"Dunno what to tell you mate," Kade said with a laugh. "You were so different at Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Jack asked arching his eyebrow at her.

"Whoops," Kade said covering her mouth quickly.

"I still don't see how we were only friends," Jack said exasperatedly as if the thought of them only being friends in his future made an invisible barrier from him doing anything 'fun' with her.

"Jack, it's not that I wouldn't absolutely love to get to know you better in that sense but, I see you now and then I don't know if we ever see each other again after now. I'd rather just stay friends. There's so much n flux and I don't want to change anything," Kade said.

All Jack could do was frown as Kade stared across the table at him, her eyes searching for something of the loving and team oriented man she knew at Torchwood. Then slowly Kade moved around to the other side of the table so she and Jack were sitting juxtaposed to one another. "I missed you Jack," she whispered softly, almost too softly for him to even hear her, as she placed her hand delicately on his cheek.

Something about her struck a chord in Jack that was very unfairmiliar as was the response to it as the words left his lips it felt as if they were not his own but another person speaking through time to send the message of their love for Kade," I missed you as well Kade."

Kade's incandescent scarlet eyes flicked quickly from the wall, where she was staring off into space, to Jack's face at the words. All of a sudden to her it seemed the Jack she was speaking to at the moment and the Jack she knew became one in the same and almost instantly it was followed by the ever so familiar sense of yearning her Jack had often invoked in her. "You have no idea of how amazing the man you become is. So many people love and depend on you," Kade murmured softly to him, letting her hand that had been cupping his cheek to fall down into her lap and, looking away avoiding his hypnotizing icy blue eyes.

"And what was this we were saying a few minutes ago about spoilers?" Jack teased a little brushing the hair from Kade's shoulder and kissing the newly exposed skin.

"That won't spoil your future," Kade assured turning back to lock eyes with him again. "In fact it's something you ought to know, you beat yourself up about your past so much all the time and then you won't talk about it with anybody. But we love you anyway."

It had been roughly a three months since Kade had left to go fight for humanity in the war that he knew from his childhood history classes to be the 'Forty years darkness war'. Sighing in exasperation he ran a hand through his hair. Time was a very relative thing though so for all he knew she could be with the younger version of him at that very moment and they could be out drinking or having a grand old time no idea of what was coming. Or she could even be with the Doctor and Martha. At that moment Ianto stirred from his sleep and stretched slightly popping his back in the process and yawning loudly before, closing his eyes again and laying back down onto the covers. "You're stewing again," Ianto said not bothering to open his eyes as he spoke to Jack who he knew rarely ever slept to begin with.

"I am not stewing," Jack replied.

"You are I can feel it. You give off this vibe when you stew about things," Ianto sighed proping himself up on his eblow and looking over at Jack his big diamond like blue eyes staring at Jack intently. "Are you worrying about Kade again?"

"No, of course not. She's fine. I know she's fine she's probably still with the Doctor anyway," Jack lied looking over at Ianto finally his eyes taking in Ianto's bare chest and crazy sex hair a small smirk forming on his lips at the sight.

"Don't lie to me Jack; we all knew how close you two were. I find it very hard to believe you're worrying about anything else," Ianto replied.

"Ianto, I was just thinking about how lovely your hair looks right now," Jack lied smirkign at Ianto and leaning down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Go to sleep, I'm going to check the rift and then I'll be back."

Ianto sighed in frustration as he wondered if Jack was ever going to open up to him about anything; it seemed he never wanted to talk to anyone about Kade anymore ever since she had left he had been slightly more irriatble.

**A/n: so? Any ideas about what John and Bleua are up to? :D I thought I would throw that Janto scene in there cause though I will always want Jack to myself I love Janto they're just so flipping adorable!**

**Review and keep reading! xxx**


End file.
